


Jack's Office

by CattyRoggers19



Series: Janto One-shots [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattyRoggers19/pseuds/CattyRoggers19
Summary: Ianto always gets left alone in the Hub when the team go out on missions. Sometimes he sits in Jack's office and thinks about their relationship. Jack finds out and begins to realise that not getting close to the Welshman is hurting him more and decides to reveal his true intentions towards Ianto.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Janto One-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792978
Kudos: 15





	Jack's Office

Ianto POV

Jack, Owen and Tosh go out on a weevil sighting. Gwen has gone home because Rhys needs her for some emergency. He has probably tried to blow up the microwave again. So, I’m left alone in the Hub again. I am always left alone. I spent most of my day alone in the Hub. Whether it is after hours or when everyone else is on missions. I like being alone some of the time but not all of it. Too much time with just your own thoughts is dangerous. I go home to an empty flat and then come into work where I barely see anybody because nobody cares about me unless they want something. Often when I am here after hours Jack is here as well, but he isn't interested in me. He doesn’t care about me. Why would he?

When I am alone, sometimes I just sit in Jack’s office it makes me feel close to him. I know that I will never be as close to him as I want to be but as Jack always says work office relationships never work out and Jack has told me that he doesn’t want any more serious relationships because he doesn’t want to burden anyone like he burdened Estelle. Which is fine but I want more than what we have, and I always will. I don’t care what he thinks my feelings will never change. He gave me meaning again after Lisa died. He made me see that killing myself wasn’t going to do anybody any good. 

So, I just stand there and smell him. Sometimes I would sit in the chair and reminisce about different memories of us both. Not always special moments but just funny one of us all together on missions or at Christmas. It sounds so stupid. It just makes me feel special. It makes me feel safe. I’ve never felt this before, I don't even really know what you would call this feeling of security. I've never had security in my life before. Even when I was little I always felt like the outcast. I never took to social norms. I would much rather watch sport than partake in it. Which didn’t totally displease my father, but it didn’t exactly please him either. I mean at least I would go to a game with him, but he wished I played like every other boy in the street. That’s why he hated me and didn’t want me anymore. When Jack was gone for all of those months I just sat in his office and cried. I just wanted him to come back. I knew I loved him, but I just needed to prove it to him. I needed him to see what I saw. I needed to give him a reason to stay here on earth, in Cardiff. I needed him to see that I didn't care if I got hurt. I would be more hurt if I had to work beside him every day and pretend that I didn't want more. As my sister always said - ‘Some people are worth getting your heart broken for.'

My train of thought is suddenly interrupted by a smooth American accent. ‘I know you missed me whilst I was gone but I’m back now.’ I jump from the chair. I didn’t even know anyone had come back into the hub.  
‘You were gone for so long. I just assumed you had forgotten about me… Us.’ I say gesturing with my fingers.  
‘I know you have been in here crying.’  
I try to hide my face but fail miserably deciding that answering might make him go away. ‘I’ve not, I don't know what you mean?’  
‘I don’t mean today. I mean whilst I was away.’ He says a look of pity on his face.  
I decide to drop the act now that I know I have been caught. ‘But how did you...’  
‘You mean because you deleted the CCTV footage.' Ianto nods. 'Every time it gets deleted it sends a copy to my email so I can see what people don’t want me or other people seeing in the hub. So, I’ve seen it all. All the time that you were left here alone. Drinking from my secret stash. All the time when I was here but you were sitting crying in the archives. Why didn’t you just talk to me Ianto? Do you think so little of me? All I want to see is you happy and for you to live the life that you deserve and to have all of your wildest dreams come true.’  
‘But Jack that’s why I’ve been crying. I love you but all of my wildest dreams and you aren’t compatible they just aren’t it’s how it’s going to work.’  
‘I know you have dreams Ianto everybody does but if you want them to come true then you need to tell me. I can’t read minds can I. Trust me Ianto, I will try anything to make your dreams come true I really will.’  
‘Really?’  
‘Of course, I will Ianto.’  
The next thing I know we are passionately kissing. I don’t know who moved first and I don’t really care. There was such emotion in it. There was love, maybe this time I really did believe him. He did want to hear what I had to say. We move over and sit on the bench in Jack's office.  
‘You don’t need to change who you are for me, but I will tell you ok.’ Jack gives an enthusiastic nod. I breathe deeply. ‘Well... I would quite like to be a dad and I would quite like to buy a house like a proper one with a garden and a swing set and chickens running around everywhere. I know that none of those things work with our job, but you wanted to hear them. So, there you are.’  
‘Ianto that was beautiful. Why didn’t you tell me earlier?’  
‘Because I thought you would think they were stupid and unrealistic.’ Ianto says as he bows his head.  
‘Why would I think that?’ I just shrugged. Jack grabs a key from his desk and heads over to the cupboard on the far side of the room and opens a small lock box that I have never seen before. Then he pulls about a load of papers with notes and highlighter all over them. He walks back over to me in silence and hands me the bits of paper. They are different houses for sale near the Hub. ‘I’ve been looking for months. I just wanted to find one that was perfect like you. So, I was going to wait until I found the right one before telling you.’ As I continue looking through the papers I look and see a letter for character reference from Tosh.  
‘Why would we need a character reference?’  
‘Well you see I was going to explain that-’  
Then suddenly it dawns on me. ‘You have been looking into adoption, haven’t you?’  
Jack nods staring at the ground. Why would he look at me? He must think I think that it is a bad idea. ‘You do so much for me I wanted to do something for you. Something you wanted. I haven’t submitted anything yet because we have to go down to the office together and sign papers.’  
‘Jack, why didn’t you tell me?’  
‘Because I wanted to see this look on your face. A look of pure happiness.’  
‘You didn’t have to do it by yourself.’  
‘Well... Actually... I did need Tosh’s help and...  
‘Yes. Go on it can’t be that bad.’  
‘I... had to ring... your sister so she kind of knows.’  
‘You rang my sister! She doesn’t even really know about us. Well... she does because I got interrogated last time I went around because her friend saw us on a date, but she doesn’t think we are serious.’  
‘Well she does now. Trust me. I spent over two hours on the phone to her talking all about you. Talking about us. She thinks all of this is a great idea. And I think she is lovely.’  
‘Is that why she keeps ringing me to find out if anything interesting has happened?’  
‘Yep.’  
I turned over Tosh’s character reference to find one from my sister. A solitary tear runs down my face as I begin to read the letter. We have never been particularly close, especially after I moved to London. Although we are brother and sister and love each other. We are just very different people. I begin to sob as I read the last like. ‘I can’t think of any better parents for a child in need.’  
‘Do you see why I said you need to tell me? I thought they might be similar but neither of us wanted to say something. So, I decided to make the first move.’  
‘You always make the first move.’  
Tosh burst in the room having been downstairs and noticed me sobbing. ‘Ianto what’s wrong what did he do now?’ Jack throws her an annoyed expression. I just walk over and hug her unable to form words Jack has to speak for me.  
‘He is crying because I told him about the house and the adoption.’  
‘Thank you.’ I say not being able to say much more.  
‘Both of you saved my life more than once. You two deserve happiness together.’ Tosh says as she leaves.  
‘I love you Captain Jack Harkness.’  
‘I love you too Jones, Ianto Jones.’


End file.
